Pokémon Aftermath
by TokyoFlame
Summary: What happens when Ash returns to his hometown years after winning the Pokémon League Championship ? [ Some details in this story may not be accurate ] Reviews nevertheless please !


  
Pokémon Aftermath  
  
~ The characters belong to their respective owners ~  
  
  
It had been 5 years since Ash managed to snitch the Pokémon League Championship trophy which he craved for since he was 10. Misty and Brock had split up and went back to their respective gyms to continue challenging new Pokémon trainers like Ash. Ash himself went into the Hall of Fame and his Pokémons were listed down too. His life was never the same though. New challengers were springing up more often than friends visiting him and Ash was starting to feel dreary. He craved for the freedom he had enjoyed while travelling and the new knowledge he absorbed along the way. Now aged 18 and absolutely restless, he decided that it was time he went back to visit his friends again. After all, he hadn't seen them for a long time after that get-together party held by Nurse Joy many years ago.   
  
" Pikachu ! Come along now … we'll be late if you keep stopping and talking to the other Pokémons on the way. I don't fancy missing the train. "  
  
" Pika ! "  
  
The yellow Pokémon hopped happily beside its owner and jumped onto the train faster than Ash. He laughed and threw his bags onto the spacious seats.  
  
[ Being a Champion sure is different … even the seats I booked were automatically given First Class without asking. I don't really need First Class though ... ]  
  
The train gave a long whistle and slowly pulled away from the station. Ash settled back into his seat and looked at his reflection as the scenery started to blur. He was suddenly lost in his thoughts. Would his friends still remember him ? Would they treat him any differently ? Did HE change in the first place ? Ash peered closely at his reflection which was now clearer as the train went through an underground tunnel.  
  
A young man stared back at him. He had short cropped black hair, a wavy fringe and was no longer wearing the cap he had treated like a jewel before. It was now hanging unused on his wall in his house sponsored by the Tournament after he was crowned Champion. He was also wearing slim black-rimmed glasses which made him look more studious since he had to study for his examinations day-in and day-out after spending too much time on Pokémon trainings. His entire school fees and expenses were all accounted for and he had virtually nothing to worry about. He had also shed off a lot of baby fat and had a more masculine build and height as all 18 year old teenage guys should own.  
  
[ I didn't realise I had tanned a lot too ]  
  
Ash narrowed his eyes and tore off his attention from the guy in the window. He had indeed changed quite a lot. His Pokémon balls were sitting with Pikachu on the other seat and he stared at them for some time, causing Pikachu to tilt his head in question. Ash smiled gingerly, crossed his legs and picked up a book to read. Pikachu murmured " Pika " to himself and promptly slept as the train journey carried on.  
  
**  
  
Ash blinked as the bright sunlight glared into his eyes. After a day in the train, he was a little unaccustomed to light as he departed from the train station. As he slowly regained his vision, his life seemed to halt. Before him laid everything which was so frightfully familiar to him ! The streets, the roads, the people … even the weather.   
  
" Okaeri … "  
  
Ash whispered to himself as he hailed for a cab to bring him … home …  
  
**  
  
Ash cautiously opened the main door of his house and looked around as he quietly took off his shoes. Pikachu was treading around quietly too ! Ash peered into the living room and saw his mother watching television with her back towards him. Smiling almost mischievously, he tiptoed towards her.  
  
" Tadaima !! "  
  
Ash's mother leapt up in fright and as she turned around, her eyes slowly expressed many emotions. There was anger, then surprise, disbelief and finally joy.   
  
" Ash ? My boy … you're finally back ? "  
  
" Hai Okasan. I … I miss you so much ! "  
  
Mother and son embraced each other tightly for a few good minutes. Ash could feel his mother sobbing and laughing at the same time. Yes, it was good to be back.   
  
**  
  
After a week's worth of catching up with his mother, Ash decided that it was time to search for his friends scattered all around.  
  
" I'll be back soon Okasan. Don't worry too much okay ? "  
  
" I know. You're a big boy now … you'll know what to do. "  
  
" Hai, I won't make you worry Okasan. Jya ~ "  
  
As Ash started to walk away with Pikachu leaping alongside, Ash's mother couldn't help but smile proudly at her son's retreating back.   
  
[ He has grown so much … he was no longer the little boy I had always held in my mind. His physique, his manners, his thoughts … he must have been through a lot while training and being challenged all the while. Ash … you've done me proud. ]  
  
**  
  
Ash stopped outside Brock's gym and basked in the familiarity of the surroundings. It seemed AGES since he had last visited here and fought with Brock. Memories of their journey and adventures flooded back and threatened to overwhelm him. With a little anxiety, he walked into the spacious gym and wondered what would happen.  
  
" STOP THERE ! "  
  
Ash stopped duly and almost laughed out loud at the voice he had heard even in his dreams. However, he maintained his cool and Pikachu calmly stood beside him.   
  
" So, you want to challenge me ! I am Brock, tell me your name ! "  
  
" You know me Brock. "  
  
" What ?! "  
  
Ash suddenly saw a figure walking out from the darkness and he was almost going to cry out loud at seeing Brock again ! He had not changed much, except that he had grown much taller and bigger … he had even changed his clothes too.   
  
" Who are you ? "  
  
Brock peered at Ash carefully and his eyes showed no recognition. As he trailed down to the yellow Pokémon standing cheerfully beside the strange man, he started to scratch his head in confusion.   
  
[ A Pikachu ? I've not seen a challenger after Ash who used a Pikachu to attack. This Pikachu looks frightfully familiar too … it seems to know me … oh heck ! I DO know it … it's Ash's Pikachu isn't it ? WAIT A MINUTE … Ash's … ??!! ]  
  
Brock's jaw dropped open at the smiling young man as he grabbed him by his shoulders. He swallowed a lump down his throat … looked up and down one last time and finally he asked in a soft unsure voice …  
  
" A … Ash ? "  
  
" Yup, the one and only Ash Ketchum. The one who travelled to the ends of the earth with you and THAT is the Pikachu we all love. "  
  
" OH MY GOD ! Ash !! It's really you !! "  
  
Brock squeezed Ash so hard that he almost choked … however he was happy at seeing Brock again. They started chatting non-stop and Ash stayed over at Brock's place for a week or so too. However, on a Saturday evening, Ash saw a dusty picture frame of Brock, Misty and himself standing on the edge of a piano in Brock's home while Brock took him on a ' grand tour '.  
  
[ Misty … ]  
  
His hand went to pick up the frame before he even knew it and he peered at Misty's smiling face for the camera. He gently brushed away the dust covering her face and sighed softly to himself.   
  
[ Why am I feeling like this whenever I think about Misty ? Why isn't this as easy as reuniting with my other friends ? Misty … Misty … ]  
  
" Ash ? "  
  
" HUH ? "  
  
Ash spurn around and saw Brock standing at the doorway looking at him. He could see Brock's eyes finally falling onto the photo frame he was holding.   
  
" Ah … that picture. Do you have one ? "  
  
" Uh huh. "  
  
" Have you visited Misty ? "  
  
" No … I was thinking of visiting her after you. "  
  
" Great ! You should hurry up then. "  
  
" Doshite ? "  
  
" She would leave during this December period to go travelling for a month before she comes back again. It's been her usual routine after we returned back without you. She was pretty depressed for a while initially … but she is quite okay now. "  
  
" Depressed ? "  
  
" Well, she refused to tell me the reason. But I guess she could be lonely … I felt lonely too and we used to talk about the great adventures we had … we even went on some hiking trips together over the past few years ! "  
  
" To … together ? "  
  
" Yeah … she's great company. After all, you were absent and busy with your new status and we understood that you were tied down. Misty and I travelled to many places like … "  
  
Ash's heart turned cold as the word ' together ' repeated itself over and over again. He could imagine the both of them travelling together, laughing and joking with each other. Damn, his feelings were ugly. They weren't friendly at all … they were all acting really hostile towards Brock.   
  
[ No way, why am I thinking like this ? I should be happy ! Brock and Misty are my friends ! Why am I feeling so angry with Brock ?! ]  
  
" Ash ? Earth to Ash ! Why are you looking so spaced-out for ? "  
  
" Huh ? I was ? Gomen … but anyway … so … you and Misty must have something going on … must be very friendly with each other huh … I mean … more friendlier … maybe so friendly that … well … it could be mistaken on your trips that you guys are … well … you know … couples … ? "  
  
Brock knew what Ash was trying to get at. He wasn't totally a blockhead and he smiled knowingly as Ash refused to look into his eyes now.   
  
[ Ash … Ash's image is totally different now. It's so different that I couldn't recognise him at first glance. His eyes now hold so much knowledge in them … he has grown up so much over the years. It could be a good thing that he grew up in the environment of a Pokémon champion and having to be on his toes all the time. However, we would never know what Ash truly wants. Maybe … maybe I know … ]  
  
" Ash, are you worried of my answer ? "  
  
" Huh ? "  
  
" Well … to tell you the truth … "  
  
Ash felt his entire body lock into zombie mood. He could not move an inch due to the intense fear and anxiety in anticipating Brock's answer.   
  
" Misty and I … "  
  
[ Oh Gods … don't make this any difficult for me please ! ]  
  
" Have nothing going on ! "  
  
Ash slumped into a heap on the floor and heaved a comical sigh of relief. Brock grinned widely and strode up to his friend.   
  
" Ash, if you like her so much, let her know. "  
  
" What are you talking about ? "  
  
" You know it more better than I do. Now confess or keep your silence forever. "  
  
Brock slapped him on the shoulder supportively and walked away, leaving Ash to collect his thoughts. His eyes fell onto Misty's smiling face again and he closed his eyes … almost painfully.   
  
**  
  
[ This is it ]  
  
" Pika ! Pika ! "   
  
[ Even Pikachu could feel my nervousness huh ]  
  
Ash smiled gratefully at his Pokémon as he stepped into Misty's gym quietly. It looked very deserted and he wondered whether Misty had left for her annual trip. Pikachu treaded carefully behind him and was looking right and left. Suddenly, a female voice addressed them almost softly.  
  
" Halt … "  
  
Ash stopped and looked around quickly but there was no one in sight. Pikachu had disappeared all of a sudden and Ash was worried.   
  
[ Pikachu ? Where did you go ? ]  
  
" My name is Misty and I am the owner of this gym. Are you here to challenge me ? "  
  
" Not really. I'm here to see you Misty. "  
  
" Huh ? "  
  
There was confusion in the voice and silence reigned for a few seconds.  
  
" What do you want to see me for ? "  
  
" I'll like to talk to you. "  
  
" Why should I ? "  
  
" Show me your face will you ?   
  
Silence again for a few seconds.   
  
" Oh all right. "  
  
A female figure appeared from the doors and Ash couldn't help but gasp inwardly.   
  
[ MISTY ?! ]  
  
What was supposed to be the spunky orange-haired girl was no longer existent in this world. Walking towards him was a darker-orange, waist-long-haired female wearing a whole fitting white dress which came to just above her knees. She had a fringe just above her blue liquid eyes and she no longer looked like a girl … she was a woman. She was no longer tomboyish … no one would ever believe her if she claimed to be one in the past too !  
  
" May I know your name Sir ? "  
  
" Erm … you … you're Misty ? "  
  
" Hai. "  
  
" I'm … I'm your friend Misty. Don't you recognise me any more ? "  
  
Misty's eyes narrowed as she pondered this. A delicate hand supported her chin as she tilted her head to one side gently.   
  
" I know you ? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
Misty started tapping her fore finger on her chin and looked intently at him, causing Ash to blush a little.   
  
[ Why must the Gods make this so difficult ? Why must she become so beautiful ? Why am I blushing anyway !? ]  
  
Misty was actually amazed at how a handsome stranger would drop by her gym and ask to see her. She had established quite a reputation far and wide at being quite undefeatable in Water Pokémons and there hadn't been much challengers this year. However, she was surprised when she saw someone walking in. He didn't seem to be holding any Pokémon balls and wasn't poised to battle. She was even surprised when he claimed that she knew him !  
  
[ That's impossible … I wouldn't forget a face like his if I knew him before ! Oh no … I'm feeling rather nervous … but I have to act coolly … ]  
  
" Erm … Sir ? I really can't put a name to your face. Could you mind telling me ? "  
  
Ash looked at Misty and almost wanted to run up and hug her, telling her that it was him. However, he was on the other hand quite pleased that Misty couldn't recognise him. That meant that he could surprise her and see her reaction.  
  
" I'll give you some clues all right ? I own a Pikachu, I used to owe you a bicycle, we used to travel around the place with Brock and I'm the reigning Pokémon League Champion … as for now that is. "  
  
At this point, Pikachu on cue bounced out from nowhere (much to Ash's exasperation) and gave a loud " PIKA ! ".  
  
Ash surveyed Misty's thoughtful face as all the information sunk in slowly. Her face was like a moving picture. She suddenly opened her eyes really wide, her mouth dropped open and she covered it with her hands, she stepped back in shock, glanced at the bouncy Pikachu, and as tears streamed down her cheeks, she ran up gracefully with her hair flying out and straight into Ash's waiting embrace.   
  
" ASH ! Oh goodness me ! Ash … you've returned ! "  
  
" Yeah … it's good to see all of you guys … and you … "  
  
Ash hugged the sobbing Misty as she cried in joy in his chest.   
  
" Oh Ash ! You silly person … why did you take so long to come back and visit us ? "  
  
" I couldn't leave. I was so busy with all the events lined up for me. It was a drag but I had to do it. I took so long to obtain the Champion trophy and I want to make the best use of it. However, I really felt homesick … so I took a train and came home. I really wanted to see everyone … "  
  
" Ash … you've changed so much. I could hardly recognise you … "  
  
" So are you ! I was so amazed when I first saw you just now. You've changed … you've become so much more mature and … beautiful … "  
  
Misty blushed a little as she continued enjoying the embrace with Ash. She liked it when he hugged her like this. They had never hugged before and she was glad that they finally did. She felt so secure in his strong arms. Pikachu was long forgotten …  
  
" Ash, you're … handsome. You've grown up to become so strong … I couldn't recognise you too. I guess only Brock didn't change much huh … "  
  
Both of them laughed as they remembered Brock. As they released each other rather reluctantly, Misty invited him into her house. It didn't change much but there were more books than ever on the bookshelves and many pictures of her and her classmates in school. There was also the same photograph that Brock had in his possession. Ash smiled to himself … he felt so right with Misty … he was totally blissful … what did this mean ?   
  
" Ash, here … have a cup of tea. You must have been tired huh. "  
  
" Yeah, I'm thinking of ' retiring ' and let some other young fella take the next reigning champion post. I want to become a full-time student … "  
  
" You're studying ? "  
  
" Yup ! I've already passed the entrance examinations to the Universities I applied for. So I should be starting my new school term soon. I will still hold some privileges as a Champion … "  
  
" Wow … you're good ! I didn't know you were so passionate about studies. "  
  
" Well, they gave me good training. "  
  
Ash smiled and readjusted his spectacles. Misty took notice of it and carefully took it off his face instead.   
  
" Misty ? "  
  
" Nothing … I just wanted to look at you without glasses … I wonder whether it'll make you more recognisable. "  
  
" And ? "  
  
" You're just as handsome … "  
  
Ash blushed a little as Misty started to look away awkwardly. On an instinct, Ash grabbed her hand and she turned around sharply in shock.   
  
" Ash ? "  
  
" Misty … I … I want to let you know … "  
  
[ Please give me the courage to say this …. I think I've finally found the answer to my thoughts ]  
  
" I … I really care for you … "  
  
" Ash … "  
  
Misty's eyes turned gentle as she hushed him up with an embrace which caused Ash to feel as though his bones were melting. As Ash breathed in Misty's flowery scent, he whispered in her ear …  
  
" I guess … I've fallen for you … "  
  
There was an audible but soft gasp from Misty, followed by a tighter embrace from her. That was all Ash needed from her. As he contentedly held her in his arms, she caressed the outline of his face and then whispered back in his ear …  
  
" I've been waiting for you to say that for soooo long … silly … "  
  
**  



End file.
